monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon
Dragons were first introduced in Monster Rancher 1, and were obtainable only by winning special tournaments. They continued to appear in every game in the franchise, and stayed locked away at the game's beginning for the first three games and both Gameboy Advance game installations. In Monster Rancher 4 however, they are available from the start, although you must meet a certain skill level to regenerate''' them. In Monster Farm DS you have to win a one-round tournament for permission to raise a '''Dragon, and if you win you also receive an item for combining. They have a large variety of techniques, employing their wings, claws, tails, fangs, and fire breath. An attack in Monster Rancher 2 called "Dragon Combo" is one of the most deadly attacks in the game. They are extremely powerful, but have relatively short lifespans compared to other species. Monsters with Dragon-subtypes tend to have a red and scaly appearance, with some spotting small dragon wings. Etymology A dragon is a legendary creature, typically with serpentine or reptilian traits, that features in the myths of many cultures. There are two distinct cultural traditions of dragons: the European dragon, derived from European folk traditions and ultimately related to Greek and Middle Eastern mythologies, and the Chinese dragon, with counterparts in Japan (namely the Japanese dragon), Korea and other East Asian countries. Data Obtaining *To obtain a Dragon in Monster Rancher 1, train a strong B-class monster and win the B-class Trial Cup tournament on the 4th week of April. Subsequently rank up the monster to A-class, and you will receive an invitation on 2nd week of August for a special invitational 1-on-1 tournament on 4th week of August against a Dragon. The prize for winning is a Dragon Tusk. Combine a Stinger and Grape to get a Dragon. *To obtain a Dragon in Monster Rancher 2, raise your breeder rank to at least rank 6 and have a B-class monster on the ranch. You will receive an invitation on 2nd week of August to the Dragon Tusk tournament for 4th week of August. Win the tournament to receive a Dragon Tusk, which unlike in Monster Rancher 1, gives you a Dragon when combining any two monsters. *To obtain a Dragon in Monster Rancher 3, get your monster to S-class by winning the A-class Official tournament to unlock Dragons. *In Monster Rancher 4, Dragons are unlocked from the beginning of the game. *In Monster Rancher EVO, Dragons are unlocked from the beginning of the game. *To obtain a Dragon in Monster Rancher Advance, use the password HydraGOD. *To obtain a Dragon in Monster Rancher Advance 2, use *To obtain a Dragon in Monster Farm DS, use *To obtain a Dragon in Monster Rancher DS, use *To obtain a Dragon in Monster Farm Lagoon, use *To obtain a Dragon in My Monster Rancher, use *To obtain a Dragon Card in Monster Rancher Battle Card, use *To obtain a Dragon Card in Monster Rancher Battle Card 2, use Techniques See here for a complete list of Dragon Techniques. Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Purebreed Monsters